


Caw

by MnyehLike (SilverDreemurr)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, High Fantasy, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23201914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverDreemurr/pseuds/MnyehLike
Summary: This is a collection of original works for backstory for a campaign I'm running/writing right now.





	1. Chapter 1

As Jack flew into the woods, he heard crying a fair bit away. He went to find out what the ruckus was. He found a child, and an alchemical golem standing over him. The child was torn up bad, missing an eye and an arm. Jack could still feel magic flowing through him, so he cast a spell he hadn't known before; Hellish Rebuke. The golem fell over, and the kid stopped crying for a moment to see what saved him.

Jack landed next to the kid, looking him over. He then went to the golem and plucked out an eye, bringing it back over to the kid. He did the eye transplant as gently as he could, thankfully the kid passed out before he started. He got the eye in, then cast a forbidden healing spell he remembered to meld the metal to flesh and get it working. He then tore an arm off the golem with a bit of work, inserting the arm into the kid's shoulder hole and melding it together again. The arm was much bigger than the child, but he'd grow into it.

The child woke back up, blinking in confusion. He could see with both eyes. He didn't feel like he was bleeding. He...couldn't sit up. He looked over at his new arm and gasped. That crow from earlier was hopping around, trying to find anything else he could use to help. "...th-thank you." The crow stopped and looked over at him curiously. "You really need to watch yourself, kiddo. How did this even happen?" Rhys blinked in confusion.

"How did you talk?" The crow hopped over and looked at him closer. "...Huh. Maybe they took a bit of mercy. Glad to know you understand me. What's your name?" The crow lifted a wing, and Rhys could suddenly move again.

"I'm Rhys...who are you?" He smiled. Jack smiled back. "I'm Jack. I see you want to become a wizard?" He gestured to the book on the ground. Rhys nodded. "I was travelling with my parents to Lighthelm, but then we crashed. I don't know where I am..." Jack nods and nudges the book over to Rhys, who picks it up.

"Every wizard worth their weight in gold has a familiar, you know. I'd like to travel with you." Rhys' eyes lit up. A familiar, all his own! He always heard you had to catch one. "I'd love to take you with me! You're really strong!" Jack flew up and rested on his shoulder. "Glad you think so. You still wanna go study in Lighthelm, or do you wanna go learn some forbidden magic first? Learning all sorts of magic early will help you with normal studies." Rhys smiled. "Which way to being a better wizard?"


	2. Chapter 2

Jack had looked through everything. He had sworn an oath of vengeance, to take back what was rightfully his using the forbidden magic and wisdom from his patron goddess, Draraura. It never said anywhere to spare those who were innocent. When his daughter was threatened by some innocent creature that had wandered too close, he killed it without hesitation. This, of course, was very unwise. There was one much bigger, much angrier, and out for blood. He had also angered Rhanir, for killing an innocent creature. He was only to do that in self-defence. He had defeated the bigger one, drawing on his patron's help, of course, but after the battle was done she appeared before him.

"Sir Clarke...How unwise." Her eyes narrowed. "I told you what you were and were not to do, yes? You've pushed your oath to breaking." Jack felt something snap within him. He was no longer graced by her divine influence. He dropped to his knees and clasped his hands together. "Please, my Lady, I was scared! I didn't mean to kill it, only to drive it off!" He looked up at her with pleading eyes. She came forward and tore his helmet from his head, exposing an ugly scar on his face. That was why he had sworn vengeance in the first place.

"You do not deserve the kindness of anyone. Only when you cease being cruel and acting with impulse again will you be let back in my good graces." She dropped the helmet, and Urdarr appeared next to her. Jack's eyes widened. He knew what was about to happen. "But, you would do that easily as a human. Crows are quite hated, yes...If you can find redemption as a crow, you will have my grace back." He closed his eyes, and when he opened them again, he was standing there, a crow, alone. He still had his scar, but no mask to hide it, and no way to speak. He had to leave his prized armour in that field, along with his shield and sword. He'd find a way back, eventually.


End file.
